


Wumbo

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my post prompted someone to ask for a fic so here you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wumbo

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to turn it into a porn version  
> shout out to gryffindamn for being perhaps the most enthusiastic editor ive ever had. also shoutout to you for the title.

"Alright Sammy I'll be out in the garage, gotta put my Saturdays to use after all."  
  
Sam barely looked up from his laptop as he waved Dean off. Their current case was now entering its third week, and the amount of research was almost unbearable. Lucky enough for them Bobby was able to think ahead and rented them out a small house just outside of town.  
  
Dean shook his head, he'd have to make sure Sammy ate something before the day was up. He whistled a bit as he grabbed the Impala's key from the counter and slung a towel over his shoulder. He had been itching to fix the rattling in the engine for a while, and today was a good of time as any.  
  
He stepped out and hit the switch to open the garage. The light began coming in, just a sliver at first, then widening, and with it came the sound of music.  
  
Dean squinted his eyes for a moment, trying to place the tune. Wait, was that the fucking Lumineers? Dean scoffed, cursing Sam for leaving Dean with only Sam's old Ipod during a stakeout, leading to Dean not only knowing but memorizing every fucking Lumineers song.  
  
No way in hell was he hearing it again. The garage door finished opening and Dean looked out. With the way the houses were set up Dean could see straight across into his neighbor's garage. He appeared to be building a crib of sorts out of wood, his head slightly bobbing to the music.  
  
Dean shook his head and went to his own stereo, popping in a tape and turning it up, just loud enough to drown out his neighbors music. Dean smiled and popped open the hood of the Impala, getting to work.  
  
It was maybe ten minutes later when he began to notice the notes of yet another Lumineers song, just able to be heard over his own music. Dean lifted his head from the car with a frown, and glanced over at his neighbor. The man was kneeling in front of what definitely was a crib, appearing to carve some sort of design in with a knife. The man looked up and caught Dean's eye, letting out a small laugh.  
  
Oh it was so fucking on.  
  
Dean reached over and turned up his own music. It was definitely blaring now. He could just hear Sam yell at him to turn it down but there was no way. Dean was in this weird ass competition now and by god he was going to win.  
  
The neighbor let out another laugh and shook his head, before bending back over his work. Dean huffed and got back to his own work. He was just getting back into the groove of things, his hands moving methodically, his mind going into autopilot as he found the problem and began to fix it.  
  
And there it was again. The sound of fucking banjo music making itself heard of the guitar sounds of Dean's own music. Dean shot his head up, shooting a glare in his neighbors' direction, but he wasn't looking up. The man was once more bent over his project, and it appeared that he was singing to himself.  
  
Dean threw down his wrench and marched over to his own stereo, turning the volume up so loud that items in the garage began to vibrate. The neighbor looked up in surprise, and began to glare back when he saw Dean. He reached over and turned his own music up, and Dean saw him fighting a smile as both their songs got progressively louder. Sam was definitely yelling from inside the house now.  
  
The two stayed like that for a solid minute before the man finally cracked and shut his stereo off. Dean quickly followed suit and was surprised to find himself straightening his tshirt when he saw that the man was crossing their driveways, on his way over. Dean stepped out the garage to meet him.  
  
"Hi," the man said, laughing a little. "That was some impressive battle we had going."  
  
"Sure was," Dean said with a smile. "I couldn't let you spoil the neighborhood with your banjo music."  
  
"Ah of course, because guitar solos are much much better."  
  
"Hey, you said it,"  
  
"I'm Cas, by the way." Cas said as he stuck out his hand.  
  
"Dean."  
  
"I uh, I love your car."  
  
"Ah thanks. She's my baby all right. Fix her up every time myself. Noticed you had your own little project going on. Kid on the way?"  
  
"Yes. My sister is expecting her first child. Everyone was making a fuss about baby shower gifts so I felt it would be expected."  
  
"Well it looks great."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"Say uh, do you want to come in for a beer? My brother Sam, he's been working hard on his work, he could use a break."  
  
"Yes, that sounds great Dean. Let me just close up my own garage."  
  
"Yea yea of course, just come on in through the door."  
  
"Thank you." Cas gave a small nod and began hurrying back to his own side.  
  
Dean turned to go in but just before he did he gave one last look at the man's backside. Yep, definitely worth looking into.


End file.
